


momma?

by Tweety_thetweetybird_00



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Talia Hale, Crying Derek Hale, M/M, sterek (not mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweety_thetweetybird_00/pseuds/Tweety_thetweetybird_00
Summary: what if talia hale hadn't died in the fire but just was knocked unconcious and spends years trying to find her children what if when she finds Derek he is with the pack and when she returns they are all surprised at dereks reacttion no one had ever seen that side of him before





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know that much about teen wolf I haven't watch the series but fell in love with derek's story of his family and his past loves and his personality through youtube video's I feel that this character is a great character and so much could have been done with his story and his character could've been developed more I hope you like this and please keep in mind that this is only what I have learned through youtube and may not be 100% in terms of facts and things like that but thanks for taking time to read this and please leave a comment if you liked this short one shot and if you have any ways I can improve on this please let me know :)

Talia Hale held the piece of paper in her hand the one piece of paper that will lead her to her child the only one she has left she makes her way to the loft and quietly knocks on the loft door stilies opens it "um may I help you?" she looks at him "does Derek Hale live here?" he looks shocked "he does why do you want to know no one looks for derek unless its bad" she sighs "may I meet with him don't worry I'm not here to kidnap him or kill him just to talk with him he will know me once he see's me I hope" stiles nods skepitcally "okay I'll go get him please come in and wait" she goes in and sits on the couch stilies looks at scott weary before calling up the stairs "Derek there's someone here to see you says she wants to talk with you" he then comes down the stairs and talia gasps her derek grew up so much he is taller more muscular a right man he stops at the bottom of the stairs and gasps tears filling his green eyes "momma?" she nods tears falling he then does something neither scott ot stiles had ever seen Derek do he runs foreward tears falling "momma!?" she hugs him back swaying him slightly as he cries "shhhshsh der it's okay I'm here shhshsh it's okay let it all out" he continues to cry years of pent up guilt and anger and grief finally being left out stiles and scott look at the scene and marvel at how vunrable derek looks right now and realise that while derek ay be all though and hard and seemingly cold hearted on the outside he is actually good hearted and kind but all the greif and guilt and anger shaped his personality.


End file.
